In Times Like These, Part 1
In Times Like These, Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Pen 10. It is also part one of a two parter. Synopsis Pen aquires the Milkytrix from his son from the future, who states that he messed up the past and that Pen never got the device. And then his time machine breaks down and gets stuck in the past. Plot TBA Script Act 1 EXT.GOVERNMENT BUILDING - NIGHT Moonlight shines down onto the building, which seems empty. The entire parking lot in front of it is empty, save for a few cars. Suddenly a black figure makes its way across the lot and to the building. The figure is presumably male. INT.GOVERNMENT BUILDING - NIGHT The halls are dark but their are distant sources of light down the hall. The exit door suddenly opens. The figure from outsides steps into the building. In light the figure appears to be a BURGLAR with a access card to the building. The BURGLAR makes his way down the hall and takes a series of turns to make it to a room. A big container sits at the end of the room. The BURGLAR walks over and opens the box. Inside sits a small watch. A yellow watch with a few streaks of barf green. A SCIENTIST stands at the other side of the room looking through the window in the door. He picks up a phone and dials a number. EXT.GOVERNMENT BUILDING Numerous AGENTS and helicopters circle the building. Armored trucks lay in the parking lot and snipers assume their positions. INT.GOVERNMENT BUILDING - NIGHT ''' The '''BURGLAR is alarmed when he hears the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. In less than five seconds the agents gather around the door. Using a giant ram they knock down the door. Just as it seems hopeless a light pushes them back and as if some presses a reverse button, the door lurched backwards and the bolts reattached themselves. Another figure, also male, appears at the foot of the door. DON "You are in one heck of a mess, bro. Mom is gonna fry you when she hears about what you've done." The BURGLAR takes off his mask and reveals that he is EVAN. EVAN "I had to do this. And you have to get me out." DON "I'm not bailing you out. It would go against code." EVAN "This is important. You have no idea how important this is for the future." DON looks at''' EVAN''' and then at the watch. He finally sighs and gives into his request. DON "Fine but you're gonna be their for a while. Fort Rox, South Dakota 2012 right? EVAN "Yeah thats DAD's hometown." DON "You're gonna regret this." And in a flash of light they were gone. The door suddenly falls backwards again even though no one touched it. The SWAT TEAM enters but enter an empty room. They both got away. CUT TO: THEME SONG Act 2 Characters Main Characters *Pen Plopham (Debut) Recurring Characters *Elvis Presley Impersonator (Debut) Trivia *The episode was made in honor of Newbie49 who suddenly vanished one day. Luckily he has returned. Category:Pen 10 Category:Episodes Category:Pen 10 Episodes Category:Pen 10 Season 1